Pure Heart
by Hybrid2101
Summary: Sasuke's times running out! 2 WEEKS! Thinking about what he is going to do, Sasuke takes a walk and finds a kid alone in the park and...naked? Oh what to do now?...I pretty sure you know already..duh,SasuNaru, other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing:Sasuke and Naruto (sasunaru)  
rating:m disclaimer"sadly i dont own naruto" or at least not yet

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XC0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX00X0X0X0X0X0

"Damn. My last week of summer is gonna be boring, There is nothing to do around here in konoha."the tall dark-haired teen said to himself. Walking to the Uchiha mansion, he was going to enroll in his second year of high school in another week, so he was stressed out.

(he was in a park for some particular reason on the right side of the sidewalk)On the left side of the sidewalk Sasuke had saw a big lump so he went up closer to the figure and found out it was a boy....'_oh shit'...._not only was what he found was a boy but he...he....'_he's the hell do i do. i dont know what to do with a naked boy especially since were in a public park_' onyx-eyes had started to fidget.

"Ano...eh...excuse me but are you okay?" sasuke had began to question. He was lucky that he had he and the boy were the only ones there.

The mysterious boy had just lifted his head up and opened his eyes(his position was that he was hugging his knees and holding his head down) and gently nodded.

_'what a beauty....kawaii, i cant take my eyes off him. Such pool blue eyes shouldn't be closed...matte what the hell am i thinking he is just a little boy....but he has such sun kissed skin so smooth... i wanna wanna.....'_

"My name is Naruto."and with that said sasuke had snapped out of his daze and said...

"Sasuke, I'm Sasuke Uchiha". A smile had formed as Naruto let go of his legs. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he saw marks and bruises all over chest.

"Well I'm off. Nice to meet you,Naruto." Sasuke had started to leave in the direction on the way to his home until he was pulled by a small hand."Huh what is it Naruto?"sasuke looked confused.

"D-dont leave. Onigai. Dont leave, I beg you." Sasuke had looked down to see tears forming in his eyes. "Can you tell me where you live?"sasuke started to get worried about the boy he had just met. To him this was strange.

"I dont have a place to live. I have no money and I'm alone."

"Why are you alone, don't you have parents?"

"They died in an accident right after i was born. And the people who use to take care of me had died too and left me their place but like i said i have no money for their debt"

_'wow...he's alone just like me'_ " Can you tell me how long ago when this occurred?"

"June."Naruto looked away

'_JUNE_!_that was last month' HOW THE HELL DO LIVE WITH NOTHING FOR A FRIGGIN MONTH'_

_"GRRRRR"_Once again he had looked at naruto _'awwww he's blushing but back to the point'_

"your hungry. Let's go eat. My treat."sasuke said as he held out his hand to naruto.

"Thank you very much*smiles* Sasuke." With that sasuke's face had turned completely red. "well lets go shall we"

"Un."(yes)

Naruto started to stand up off the bench and Sasuke soon noticed that he was still naked (once again blushed)"what happend to your clothes"

"I don't want to talk about it" Sasuke didn't quite understand what he didn't want to talk about his clothes but he just went with it anyway.

"They you will need this" sasuke took off his sweat shirt and placed it on Naruto's lap. The sweat shirt was long enough to cover up his area and ass. So they were good. And went to Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

"By the way you never told me your last name"

"i don't remember all i know is that my name is Naruto both of my parents died and now im alone"

"well your not alone anymore you got me now" Sasuke smiled

_'im not alone anymore....sounds good...i have some-one and its you? sasuke'_Naruto smiled the so happliy behind sasuke as he led the way.

~At Ichirakus ramen shop~

"yo." sitting down now."i'd like two pork ramens please one for me and my friend here" sasuke pointed were naruto was sitting(right next to him)

Sasuke had split the chopsticks and was ready to absorb his ramen and looked in the corner of his eye to see that Naruto was staring at his ramen."whats wrong?"Naruto looked to see that sasuke was looking at his ramen to see if anything was wrong with it."it's just that i never had this dish before and i don't know how to use the chopsticks very well ... silly me huh?" "well if you dont know how to use it i'll just have to show you" ..... "wha-" Sasuke had stood behind naruto and held his right hand and help him hold the chopsticks in a better position."and now you try it by your self".Moving his right hand had had the correct position that sasuke showed him Naruto had picked up the noodles."i did you so much your very kind"...."Well were out now that your all done." Naruto looked at sasuke's bowl. "but your not done"Sasuke looked at his bowl again. "oh that's fine I'll just take it home with me." Sasuke had left his yen on the table to pay for the ramen and went to the Uchiha mansion with naruto.

~Uchiha Masion~

"Can i ask you some thing Sasuke?"

"huh... yeah .... what" said putting his keys on the counter top.

"where are your parents?"

"a-hh m-my *sigh* they died suddenly, buy my brother takes care of me he is just away most of the time, like today he wont be coming back for a few days for some reason"

Sasuke showed Naruto to his room. After awhile Sasuke had gotten up and walked out of the room.

"Hey dont have a place to live so you haven't taken a bath right?"

"a-ah hai"

"and i haven't either so i join you" Sasuke grabbed towels and two clothes. Sasuke had shown where the pool sized tub was. And had gotten in with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto"

"H-hai"he stuttered

"You wanna talk about it now?"

"About what?"

"About what happened to your clothes."

Naruto's eyes widened once again and started to shake._'he seems to be scared but about what...his clothes?i have to admit i'm curious.' _Naruto had curled into a ball again the way sasuke first found him.

"Naruto" sasuke put his hand on his back.

"NOOOOO!!!!LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sasuke took his hand back off as Naruto had turned his back toward him.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

**Disclaimer: do you like? you want more..... well ok next chapter then.....**:**{**) :{p


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. Chapter 2 hope you like...i like

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X000X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0

"Naruto it's Sasuke your friend" Sasuke moved in front of him putting both of his hands on Naruto's his pale sholders.

"Gomen-nasai Sasuke" Naruto began to cry.

"huh..."Naruto was suprized to find out that Sasuke was hugging him.

"Calm down. You can tell me anything don't forget that." Sasuke smiled comforting Naruto.

"Before you found me i was living in a den in the woods not far from here and i was going to get something to eat but I had to go the bathroom so i used a-a-a *blush* bush. While i was using it a few guys were playing and saw me and came near me and asked me questions like how old i was, am i a virgin, where do i live and stuff like that and i was still using the bathroom. And out of no where the guy with red hair had grabbed me. He started to pump me and told me not to other guys just laughed. I was slammed on the ground, that's why i have these bruses. And he had torn all my clothes up and he-he...." Naruto was stoped by Sasuke's lips crashing on to his.

"Sasuke" Naruto wasn't frighten this time. 'This time it felt much different....his touch.'

"Its okay. I'm here with you you can forget can't you and if you can't i'll just have to help you then, right?'' Sasuke held him in a tighter embrace.

"Ahhhh-hhhhaaa Sasuke"Naruto moaned at the point where their erections touch._'what is he blushing a- aahhhh(he looked down)he feels good...espacailly in the bath....omg....i sound like a fag just then....forget that sasuke you have a real beauty on your hands take advantage of it dammit! one more rub will do it!' _Thrust..

"Sasuke...Than-aahhhhh" Naruto felt like he just died and went to heaven... _'I never knew someone could make me feel this good to have someone dear to you' _

"Naruto!! Hey Naruto wake up!!! HEY DON'T GIVE OUT ON ME NOW!!!" Naruto had fainted from pleasue and gotten dizzy from the heat.

"Damn"Sasuke whispered to himself."Well come'on" Sasuke pick up Naruto in a bridal style and headed to the bedroom, dried himself and Naruto, and yet Naruto was still in a towel (being fanned by the way).

_'Huh.. what happened... i was in the bath with sasuke and he hugged me....and....' _Naruto opened as wide as he could as he sat up blushing."Yo! I see that your awake now. You passed out in the bath."

"Thanks for helping me, but why?"Naruto was so confused. He was so alone when he was living by himself and Suddenly he got raped. He was so kind why would he do all this for a person he didn't know. He didn't understand......Sasuke.

"I'll tell you later when the right time comes, but first put back on the sweat shirt i gave you. I'm going to buy you more clothes."Sasuke said as he went down the stairs. Naruto stripped himself of the towel and put on the sweat shirt Sasuke had given him earlier.

~In The (Sannin's) Store~

"Naruto, you can pick out whatever you want ok. I'll be sitting right here so when your ready just tell me." Sasuke just sat there wondering what Naruto would pick out.

_'this one looks pretty on me...i should go confront Sasuke'_Naruto finished trying on the clothes and changed back into the sweater. Naruto opened the cirtain he had began to skip to where Sasuke was until he bumped into a tall man.

"I'm so sorry it's jus-" Naruto had looked up to the man's face only to see that it was the teenage boy that had raped him and his friends that laughed at him were right behind him.

" it kid- well If it ain't homeless boy.... I thought you had no money so what are you doing in a store?..oh i know your gonna steal it ain't ya?"

"G-go a-away." Naruto started to cry again. "G-go AWAY. LEAVE ME ALONE!SASUKE!"Naruto shouted so loud that the whole crowd in the store heard him importantly _Sasuke _heard him scream.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke had got up and ran straight where Naruto was. "Naruto, is this the guy?" Naruto was on the floor holding his head crying and nodded.

"Hey who are y-" Sasuke had punched him in the face before he could finish his question. In that one punch the guy had been knocked out.

"Miss. This man, can you turn him and his friends in? He has raped poor innocent people and his friends watch and do nothing about it." All attention was drawn to Naruto and Sasuke (mostly Sasuke) as they went to the register and perchased all Naruto's clothing and left.

~Home~

"Naruto, Daijoubu-deska?"Sasuke said so concerned.

"I'm fine, besides i had you to save me remember?" Naruto laughed

"Your right i'm here. Now that you got everything you needed lets go to bed. It's late anyways." Sasuke put on his pajamas as he watched Naruto put on his. Naruto was wearing blue long sleeve(with his collar lining poka-dots)shirt and sky blue and white poka-dot pants to match with his shirt._' is he always so cute.' _

"I'll show you your room"Sasuke had went to the door and looked back to see a confused naruto. "What?"

"You have a room for me?"

"Well sorta. In this mansion their are a lot of guest rooms and you can have the one i'm about to show you" Sasuke walked Naruto to the nearest guest room."Here you are. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi Sasuke"Naruto silently gotten in the bed as Sasuke left. Walking back down to his own room he heard loud sound of thunder._'i wonder is Naruto gonna be okay'_The onyx-eyed teen had thought about his kitsune(soon to be). His room seemed to be so empty with out Naruto. Sasuke had jumped in his king sized bed and could'nt get to sleep while the thunder kept going

"What the hell, i cant sleep" Sasuke turned around to the right side of his bed so he could see the door a dark shadow formed around the door.

"Naruto?"

"Ano .... i cant sleep and I dont like thun-" ROAR!!!(thunder) Naruto had jumped into Sasukes bed and hugged him so tightly. Sasuke had pulled Naruto under the covers to keep him warm. From that point on Naruto and Sasuke had easily fallen fast asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOXOOX

**one more chapter to go....... **

**warn oneshot coming your way......**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI im back with chapter 3 thank you thank you very much. By the way sasuke has 4 more days left...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

~In the afternoon~

When Naruto woke up Sasuke was not next to like last night during the got out of sasuke's bed and went toward the kitchen. When Naruto got there he saw Sasuke making breakfeast.

"Naruto, your up great! I just finished breakfeast so come join me!"Sasuke smiled as he placed the two plates of eggs and bacon on the table for the both of them. Naruto walk to the table where Sasuke had put his on Naruto and Sasuke had fininshed their plates and went back to Sasuke's room. Sasuske turned on the tv and watched what was on for an hour or so and just got a little board. Sasuke turned toward Naruto to see what he was doing.

"N-Naruto what are you doing!?" Sasuke's whole face was turning red

"I'm just changing out of my pajamas."

"I thought your clothes were in your guess room"

"Silly me i completely forgot"

"You wanted to know why didn't you"

"H-hai"(dont for get Naruto is putting on his shirt again)

"You know why i keep taking care of you? Well it's because i fell in love with you as soon as I saw you." Sasuke began to walk closer. Their lips were two inches apart."I love you so much even though it was a little time we spent together.I dont want anything to happen to you again. I love you, Naruto." Sasuke hugged him in another tight embrace."I love you" The black haired boy had whispered suducivly into Naruto's was so comfortable buried his head in Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke...I-I love you too." With that Sasuke had removed himself from Naruto's neck as he kissed him again. Moving toward the bed Sasuke was undoing Naruto's pajama had thrown Naruto's shirt to the side_.'the __b__ruises__went away so quickly' _Sasuke tweaked Naruto's right nipple as he sucked on the on the bed all Naruto could do is moan over and over again.

"Sasuke"

And with that, the raven's control snapped. Sasuke had taken all his clothes while Naruto was still in a daze. To be a tease Sasuke took Naruto's pants of slowly."Naruto your not wearing boxers? Good boy." Sasuke stared at Naruto's erection. "Wow your pretty big too but too bad not as big as me." He grabbed the other's length, pre-come already leaking out the tip. His hand moved up and down, gaining speed, and Naruto's hips arched off the bed.

"F-Faster Sasuke."

With a sudden decision, Sasuke leant down and took Naruto's throbbing cock into his mouth. Naruto cried out, thrusting forward eagerly. Sasuke gagged and pulled back a little. He held Naruto's hips down firmly, before resuming his task. Tracing along the underside with his tongue he glanced upwards. Naruto's face was flushed, sweaty blonde locks clung to his forehead and his eyes were desperate. Sasuke moaned around the length in his mouth.

Naruto was in heaven. Nothing had ever felt as good as Sasuke's mouth did right now. He twined his fingers in raven locks and pushed forward a little. Sasuke growled, and the vibrations sent Naruto over the edge. Screaming Sasuke's name, he spilt his seed in the other's mouth.

Sasuke released Naruto's softening cock with a small popping sound. He glanced up at Naruto, drule was comming out of Naruto's mouth. Before he knew what was happening Naruto's lips were on his, his tongue begging for entrance. Sasuke gladly obliged, his own straining arousal painfully obvious now. Their tongues slid together as Sasuke took the lead, he pushed Naruto back onto the bed and plundered his mouth.

Pulling back he asked the question he knew he had to. "Are you sure you want to keep going Naruto?"

"Yes i'm sure. I love you Sasuke, I trust you very much." Naruto said as he smiled. Sasuke's erection had twiched at this kitsune, as Naruto whispered huskily in his ear. "You make me verey happy Sasuke".T0heir mouths were connected again, just like that. The kiss was slow and sensual and did nothing but arouse Sasuke further.

Pulling away reluctantly, he raced to the bathroom and returned with a bottle of complementary hand cream. Gaze wandering hungrily over the blonde on the bed, Sasuke leant down, and carefully spread Naruto's legs.

"You okay, It's gonna hurt a little bit"

His eyes narrowed dangerously as Naruto nodded, and he made a mental note to deal with that later. Rubbing the clear liquid onto his fingers he lifted Naruto's legs and slipped in a finger. It took all of Sasuke's patience to prepare him properly. Sasuke just wanted to ram in Naruto's sun kissed ass. Naruto felt hot and tight around his fingers, small moans continually escaped the aroused blonde. Slathering his throbbing length with the clear liquid, Sasuke put his tip at Naruto's entrance and looked up for permission.

"Un," Naruto moaned as Sasuke rubbed his tip against his entrance.

Sasuke tried to take it slow, but his control snapped as he pushed the head of his cock in. With a single thrust he buried himself the rest of the way. Naruto cried out and Sasuke felt guilty. He leant down and gave Naruto a soothing kiss. It seemed to take an age for Naruto to adjust, but finally he wriggled his hips impatiently. That was all the encouragement Sasuke needed. He set up a slow pace, to ease Naruto into it, though it was nearly killing him.

Naruto's voice was breathy. "F-faster Sasuke."

Sasuke complied, slamming into the blonde mercilessly. The pleasure was indescribable; Sasuke decided that there was no way this was going to be a one off thing. Changing his angle he hit Naruto's prostate dead on, and Naruto let out a delighted moan. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Leaning down he wrapped his pale hand around Naruto's cock.

Naruto arched upwards as Sasuke's hand glided over his heated length. He couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke pulled out and flipped Naruto on all fours, Sasuke had pushed back in and gave Naruto hard thrusts.

"Sasuke…I'm gunna…" with a cry he released his seed in Sasuke's hand.

A few thrusts later, Sasuke followed him over the edge. With a satisfied grunt he collapsed on top of the equally exhausted blonde. He rolled over as Naruto let out a protest. Sasuke didn't know what was supposed to happen now, but he was saved having to decide, as Naruto slung an arm across him and pulled himself closer. Head resting on the raven's chest he closed his sleepy eyes. Sasuke guessed it was a given that Naruto would be a cuddler. Wrapping an arm around the precious blonde, he placed a kiss on his forehead. They slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Pure Heart Chap.4 Continues...Hello..Goodbye

* * *

Sasuke woke up with hugging arms embracing around him, he could only smile. In less than a few days he fell in love with an angel and that angel had loved him back. The sun was also shining onhis pale face, cole black eyes and hair. He put his hand in front of this eyes so that he would shade his eyes to see. Thoughts streamed in and he knew that today was going to a great day. Sasuke sat up a little and carefully, so he wouldn't disturb his lover.

The raven-haired teen had turned to look at his calender. August 15. "Only 10 days left"

Sasuke turned to see a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at him. "What is it?", The sleeping beauty rose up to his seme's side, " It's nothing much, but would you like to go on a date with me Naruto?" As he replied, the male had leaned closer to his lovers chest while reaching his hand towards Naruto's cheek, rubbing it a bit.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke, once again, penetrated his private bubble making him hot all over again. Not quick enough to answer -in Sasuke's mind-, he kissed Naruto hard while also brushing his nipples against the others. Sasuke had licked, sucked, and nipped at Naruto's top lip. Asking for an opening. The smaller male was so caught up in the pleasure that Sasuke's nipples had given him he wasn't exactly paying attention to the ministrations on his lips.

_'Fine since you won't open by me asking I guess I have to make you open-'_"Ah- mhpt", Sasuke grabbed Naruto's half-hard swollen erection. This action made him gasp, giving the male on top of him access to his warm cavern.

"Naruto will you go on a date with me? Onegai. If you don't I think we are going to have to stay here." Slowly stroking Naruto, Sasuke looked him dead in the half-lidded eyes. "So do yo?"

Naruto only mouthed it ' yes' "I-I- do."

"Good. Now let's go" Once he got his answer he swung his legs around and covered himself in his black silk boxers and walked off proudly to the bathroom.

Now on the other hand Naruto was lying on the bed. With a BONER.. Face red. Breath hitched and eyes in shock and lust. Sasuke just walked off. Just like THAT! Like he completely forgot that Naruto was there. A confused blond laid there reaching out his shaking hand as he heard water run.

He heard a slight laughter while he laid there in shock. Sasuke had walked back to Naruto as he still laughed. "You actually thought I would leave you when your like this. That would be cruel to me _and _you."

The blacknette gently placed his right hand over this mates left hand and moved it on his bulging erection." I'm like that too just from teasing you. Your just so beautiful." Naruto blushed from Sasuke making him rub his dick while being called beautiful.

Sasuke carried Naruto to the shower in princess style. "I will take of you from now on Naruto and take care our problems." As said Sasuke had given his princess a gentle kiss on the side of his forehead. Naruto blushed from his kindness. "Hentai teme." Naruto kissed him back but this time on the lips while he undress and got in the shower with Naruto.

Sasuke smiled.

* * *

Sasuke put on a white shirt that fit nicely around his upper half. He wore blue jeans that were not too tight and not too loose. Otherwise he was just hot. He walked across the hallway to the room that was now Naruto's.

"Oi. Naruto where would you like to go?" turning his head to see Naruto while asking his question he had only seen Naruto in tight shorts while placing his shirt -which was half way on-.

He claimed that he really wanted them in Hatake's Pick and in that colour and it was the only size the store had in that colour. Which was a size smaller than he was.

The blond hadn't really dried off completely..and boy did they stick. His curves showed in the blue shorts that ended mid-thigh. Even though he was a male Naruto practically had no leg hair. It was like he shaved everyday.

Sasuke would have continued his thoughts until Naruto started speaking."Ano..um..Maybe an amusement park and get something to eat later on. I-I have never been to one before but I heard about it and I think it would be much more fun if I went with you." Naruto had put on a lose black tank top. Water dripped as he walked with wet hair.

"Yeah, sure. Why not I have to admitt that I haven't been in a while. So I guess we could go." Naruto gave a puzzeled look to Sasuke about to say something, but didn't, "Don't sweat it. I'll pay for you. Remember...I told you that I would take care of you. I love you." Sasuke was very positive. Naruto hugged Sasuke "I also love you Sasuke" and out the door the went as the left out the door.

Naruto and Sasuke walked around to the front of the house. Naruto was blindly following Sasuke not really thinking.

"Sasuke how are we gonna get there." Confused as he was he just followed Sasuke. He didn't answer.

Sasuke grabbed a button from his back pocket. The garrage door opened upwards. "Sasuke what are you-" Naruto stared wide-eyes at the black motercycle with blue flames outlined with a thin white line. "W-We are going on-on that?" Naruto clutched the sweat shirt that Sasuke gave him the first day they met, in his hands.

"How else are are we going to get there. You might want to put your jacket on it gets a bit cold after a while." The blond did just that. Sasuke went to one of the shelf on the left side of the garrage and searched for the extra helmet that he thought would never be used. "B-b-but" Naruto took the extra orange helmet from Sasuke.

"Don't be afraid. All you have to do is hold on to me." The taller male swinged his right leg and stood on the other as he got on the motercycle with his helmet on. Naruto place the orange helmet on as he went towards the motercycle.

Naruto climbed on it the same way Sasuke did but still a bit frigtened. Hearing the motercycle start was when Naruto automaticlly wrapped his arms a little above Sasuke's waste. They drove out of the Uchiha compound.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Being with Sasuke made him feel less worried. Being that close to him made Naruto happy. The warmness flowing from his back to his chest was so relaxing.

Naruto wasn't scared it was just that he wasn't use to it. He was even more happier when Sasuke was driving closer to the park that they as a beach with white sand and blue water. " Sasuke look. It's so beautiful." He gave a quick glance and replied. "Yes, you are." Under the helmet Naruto's face turned red. He was mentally glad that the helmet hid his face.

The motercycle stopped as the light turned red. Sasuke used this time to check on Naruto. "You okay?" He took off this helmet because he knew it would be a while since lots of cars rode across the street. Naruto took off his helmet too, taking a breath. "Uh-huh" and nodded. Sasuke turned back around to the cars.

A red car pulled up right next to Sasuke and Naruto. It was just a few girls. Sasuke smiled at Naruto whispering into his ear "You look beautiful. Maybe we could go to the beach for our next date okay." The girls in the car started to whisled, shouting continuously 'your so hot', 'hey sexy', and 'here's my number'.

Sasuke just stared at them. They seem to not notice Naruto. Naruto started to get sad thinking that Sasuke was checking them out. Sasuke noticed this and kissed soft, thin lips, reassurring Naruto, blood rushing up to his slender cheeks.

Sasuke put on his own and Naruto's helmet as the light turned green and drove off, leaving the girls in the the car with a nosebleed squealing 'yaoi' and getting shouted at by other people being held up in the lanes.

* * *

That took a while to get ready and chp. 5 is coming


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5 is here..

_Prevoiously.._

_The motorcycle stopped as the light turned red. Sasuke used this time to check on Naruto. "You okay?" He took off this helmet because he knew it would be a while since lots of cars rode across the street. Naruto took off his helmet too, taking a breath. "Uh-huh" and nodded. Sasuke turned back around to the cars._

_A red car pulled up right next to Sasuke and Naruto. It was just a few girls. Sasuke smiled at Naruto whispering into his ear "You look beautiful. Maybe we could go to the beach for our next date okay." The girls in the car started to whistled, shouting continuously 'your so hot', 'hey sexy', and 'here's my number'._

_Sasuke just stared at them. They seem to not notice Naruto. Naruto started to get sad thinking that Sasuke was checking them out. Sasuke noticed this and kissed soft, thin lips, reassuring Naruto, blood rushing up to his slender cheeks._

_Sasuke put on his own and Naruto's helmet as the light turned green and drove off, leaving the girls in the the car with a nosebleed squealing 'yaoi' and getting shouted at by other people being held up in the lanes._

* * *

Finally they have arrived at the amusement park. Naruto and Sasuke only knew that when they both saw the giant sign reading 'KINGS DIMINON'.

Sasuke drove to a park and well..parked. He got off with a calmed Naruto and began walking holding hand. There was a line to the booth to pay for tickets but it wasn't that long. A couple minutes later both of the males had reached the entry. Naruto was amazed at the automatic water show. "What should we do first?" Naruto turned to Sasuke for the answer.

"I don't know I came here for you to be happy. So what seems the most fun? You pick." Randomly walking in an direction looking for somewhere to go to Naruto's liking, while he though. "The water park." Naruto replied and Sasuke nodded.

They walked off. Sasuke was guiding Naruto to the water park. Once they got there the taller man relized that he and Naruto didn't bring any swim suits. "Hey mind if I go buy us some bathing suits. You can pick out where were going to sit and if anything, I mean _anything _happens scream for me. I'll be in that store over there, okay." Sasuke removed his hands from one of his shoulders to point to the souvenir shop across from the beach-like pool.

"Okay."With a small smile from Naruto he left in the direction that he pointed in. Eventually Sasuke disappeared in the store. Little did Naruto know that he was being watched. Naruto had twisted his body around to reveal pretty blue water surrounded by people. In the corner of his eye he found a empty spot for him and his boyfriend.

He ran towards that spot and reached his destination. He sat down from being a bit tired from running. He took off his vans that Sasuke bought him. Naruto laid there for a while,with one of his hands covering where his belly button was under the shirt and his other hand over the sweater on the arm rest, watching everyone have fun with their..parents. Naruto closed his eyes to stop him from crying.

Thoughts of why he was where at an amusement park made him notice that he was suppose to be happy. It made all the tears that wanted to fall go away. "Hey, there" Naruto opened his eyes to see the same man who did dirty things to his body and made him lose his was just standing there like he done nothing wrong. His gang was right behind him too, which put all together was bad. Usually the were three behind him but the were only two. Strange.

Naruto was gonna scream but before he could the man said something. "If you scream I'll kill him." He looked Naruto dead in the eye, his glare was practically saying ' I'm so fucking serious. Make a sound and he dies'. Naruto looked around to see if he could find Sauske coming out or anyone else to help him but no luck.

"I'm taking you with me. We are gonna get a little payback for embarrassing me in public, getting punched in the face, and being arrested. I figured that if I want to get him I need to use you. So play along. Were lucky that cop that arrested us was stupid and we manged to dig up some dirt on him. So he let us go free. Now here we are, we followed you, found out were you lived, and gonna kill who you love." Naruto's eyes widen in horror as tears fell with out him even blinking_. 'There gonna kill Sasuke. No.. I didn't want this. I didn't want this to happen. I'll cause too much trouble for him, he'll stop loving me. He'll leave me and I'll be alone again.'_

"We got you out numbered and one of our guys is following you lover around too. So lets go brat if you don't want him dead that is." The man grabbed Naruto roughly by his arm and left the pool area.

"Fine. You can do what ever you want with me, just don't touch Sasuke. Don't you fucking touch him. Or I won't hesitate to kill you." The man laughed at him,"Shut the fuck up", and looked right in to his eyes. He flinched. Naruto narrowed his eyes giving him the look of a murderer. He had shot his glare straight to the man. "Stop looking at me like that." That horrid man had punched Naruto straight in the gut, making him cough. "That will teach you to shut up. And I'll take you up on that offer though. Were gonna have fun together." The guy had a smirk plastered on his ugly face. It made Naruto want to throw up.

_____________________________________

15 minutes Earlier.. (What happend with Sasuke after he left)

Sasuke wandered into the store immediately pointing out the bathing suits. Walking quickly Sasuke saw black swim trunks. Just his style. Taking them off the rack. He looked for Naruto something. His eyes scanned the bathing suits and found a orange bikini. The top part had thin straps to go around the neck and back and the entire thing was white while the bottom were solid orange shorts. On the side of the shorts and a black swirl on it. Only one. Thinking of that on Naruto meant one word. Sexy.

Yup. That's the one. He go that suit for Naruto. He grabbed it off the rack and speed walked to the front desk. Only one thing stopped him. The line. Damn.

Sasuke didn't think the line was gonna be that long. _'What the fuck its taking so fucking long. I mean come on this stupid fucking souvenir shop doesn't have many fucking reasonable thing in here to buy. I really doesn't take that long to by one towel. Who knows what's gonna happen to Naruto if I leave him out there too long.' _5 bloody long minutes afterwards he reached the front desk.

"How may I-I- Oh, my" The woman at the front desk had stopped and stared at Sasuke and his handsomeness. And of course Sasuke was in a rush and didn't have time for this shit and was gonna let out the little bastard he had inside him.

"Look I have that much time for your stupid shit I just want to fucking go. Here's 15 dollars and I'm taking the bathing suits and keep the change." Just like that Sasuke walked out. The suits were 6 bucks each and he wanted to see Naruto.

Sasuke did know that someone was following him. He wanted the stalker to think that he didn't know. He was an Uchiha. Uchiha's know these things.

Sasuke raced to to see Naruto. He didn't see him. He went closer to the pool seating chairs. Now he was starting to panic. He couldn't find Naruto! _'Where the hell could he be..maybe..'_

At first he didn't mind his stalker following him because Sasuke thought it was a fan girl. He was now angry. Naruto is gone, someones, following him, and he just wants to see his fucking lover. Why was that so hard?!?!

* * *

I my self thought that the next chapter was really good hope you like it.

PS. I, Hybrid2101, have thought of a new plot for the next ch. but it will take a while..so sorry for the wait but it will be much better.. and cuter.. thank u


	6. Chapter 6

I like this version much much better. It makes me laugh. Ha Ha

____________________________________

This 'Kakuzu' had hid himself the bathrooms. The place was fairly large. Thought no one was coming in or walking out, let alone come near it. Sasuke and Kakuzu walked in, they both glared. Sasuke at Naruto. Naruto at Sasuke. Hidan at Kakuzu. Kakuzu at Hidan and then Sasuke.

Naruto was tied up in duck tape and his mouth was sealed off buy duck tape too. His right wrist against his left wrist. He was sitting on the floor without his shirt on.

"Hello Sasuke. Just to let you know Naruto's been a good boy letting be do as I please. The whole time he kept saying ridiculous things like 'I love you Sasuke', 'You can do what you like as long as you don't touch Sasuke', 'I don't want to trouble Sasuke too much'. Oh.... Finally Hidan you didn't screw up something, now do what I told you."

Naruto's muffled scream was heard as tears let down his face. "Shut him up" Kakuzu ordered the unknown guy who was behind him. The unknown guy had kick Naruto in the face. Naruto fell down and skidded horizontal. "NARUTO" Sasuke ran forwards to the guy and punched in the stomach and then the face. As he fell backwards also being knocked out on the floor.

Hidan watched as he comforted Naruto. As Hidan spoke to Kakuzu about his wrong doing, Sasuke had worked his way behind him.

"Hidan don't waste my time go-" He was stopped by a painful punch in the nose. Naruto looked in surprize as Sasuke kicked ass.

"Don't you ever touch my Naruto again or you will wish you never laid eyes on him. I want you leave NOW! And take him with you" Sasuke held up that other dude by his collar as they both took him and left.

The now not-so-pissed-anymore Uchiha had walked back to his Naruto in peace.

Sasuke was unwrapping the tapes around Naruto. The duck tape was arealy removed from Naruto's mouth, so Naruto could speak again. Once the tapes were removed Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately. Naruto opened his mouth without being asked so Sasuke could access. Both lovers tongue pressed against each other.

There was no fight for dominance only the will to feel. As they broke apart a string of saliva still connected them. Naruto's eyes were lost in lust while his much missed lover was tweaking his sensitive nipples. "Nya..Sasuke." Sasuke kissed Naruto until he was out of breath. He did this several times.

Sasuke embraced Naruto as tight as he could, he had buried his head against Naruto's chest enough to hide his face. Naruto was a bit shocked. He felt something wet on his chest. Sasuke was crying. Naruto embraced him back but more gently.

The blond had place both his hands on Sasuke's cheeks and made him look Naruto in the eyes. There lips were literally 4 inches away. Naruto closed the space willingly. It was just a gently kiss. He pulled away and kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "Don't cry, Sasuke, I love you too much to see you cry. I don't want to cause you trouble".

"Naruto I'm crying because I'm glad that your okay. I thought you would be taken from me. I couldn't handle it if you were to leave from my life."

"I thought if I cause you trouble that you would leave me and if I continuously giving you problems you would get tired of me," Sasuke's eyes widen, " I thought that you would stop loving-" Sasuke caught Naruto's lips before he said anything so impossible.

"Why would you even thing that? I will NEVER stop loving you. Your my most important person. I promised you on my life that I would protect you. Remember I told you that I _will _take care of you from now on.."

"Gomen" Kakuzu stood next to Hidan as he apologized to Naruto and Sasuke, "I realized what I have done was wrong and I'm sorry" Naruto smiled as Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at Kakuzu and then he punched him square upside the fucking face.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke "It slipped." He smiled back.

* * *

"Naru-Chan we still have a date remember." Sasuke gave out a smile that wasn't really a smile more like a smirk. "I have your bathing suit ready for you so lets go change and head back to the pool. okay?"

"O-Okay" Naruto blushed. And followed his perverted seme into the another men's bathroom. "Naruto come on." Naruto's face resembled a tomato as he noted that Sasuke wanted him to change in the same bathroom stall.

"Fine. Teme" Naruto slowly hesitated to walk in with Sasuke. When he was all the way in he closed the door and locked it. Making sure that Naruto didn't get out. "Well what are you waiting for? Take it off." His lover pointed to the blue tight shorts Naruto was wearing.

"No! Gimmie my bathing suit first." Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"Your gonna make this difficult for me aren't you?" Naruto gave out a confused look. Sasuke turned his back toward Naruto as he took the toilet seat and placed it down and sat on it. He grabbed Naruto by his waist and put him on his lap.

"Since your not gonna do it, I guess I'm gonna do it for you." Sasuke unbuttoned his shorts and unzipped it, pulling it down and off of Naruto and placing the shorts into the bag that was now on the ground and the author did not explain about.

Anyways, Naruto was stripped down to his all naked glory for Sasuke. "Sasuke give me my bathing suit! I can undress and dress myself thank you. I don't to sit on your lap naked." Naruto pouted trying to cover himself from peeping eyes.

"Narutooo! When I first saw you, you were already naked, why are you so shy now? Besides I like you sitting on me naked, you've done this before and you didn't even complain once, in fact you were begging me to let you cum." Naruto -that now looks like a tomato- covered Sasuke's mouth from saying anymore.

"First of all, I had no choice but to be naked! All my clothes were shredded. Your a pervert and.." Naruto's voice volume lowered, " I was caught up in the mood. You kept teasing me" Naruto released Sasuke's mouth free to talk. "Now can I have my bathing suit?"

"Yes you may, but only if you let me put it on you." Sasuke smiled as he brought out the white, orange (with a little black) bathing suit. "Your kidding right?" Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto a chase kiss on the lips.

"No I'm not. Now hold still." He propped his blonds legs just right so he could put on his blonds orange bottom shorts.

As they slid on Sasuke would rub his victums thigh which was one of the many triggers to making him mewl like a kitten. "Nya..Nya Sasuke." Naruto bucked into Sasuke's hand which was on his thigh.

"Naru-Chan, I can't put them on if your moving so much." Sasuke was sucking the pulse on Naruto's neck. Naruto closed his eyes as the pleasure continued. "Sasuke...Nya..Stop were in a public b-bathroom and your being a dirty pervert again." The blacknette had slid the shorts onto Naruto's butt and then waist.

"Naruto you seem to like me being like this." Sasuke pointed to his growing erection Just let me get the other piece on." The Uchiha grabbed the upper white strings. He tied it around Naruto's neck. Naruto was seriouisly was gonna wear it. A bikini. It was better than being naked.

Sasuke took the lower back strings and tied them around Naruto's back, he tied a nice pretty bow directly on the upper part of his lovers spine.

"Your all set" Naruto jumped a bit in surprise from being smacked on the butt by Sasuke. "Do I really have to go like this?" Naruto stood up, he used his arms trying to cover up the bathing suit. " Can't you just buy me one like yours?" Naruto tried to convince Sasuke to get him a new suit but that was a complete fail altogether.

"Naruto, I don't have much money left, I only have enough money to get both of us something to eat." He knew he was telling a lie. He was filthy stinkin' rich. He had a whole pocket of cash in is bag. He just wanted to see his uke in a bikini. Oh well, it was Sasuke's turn to change. "FINE!"

"Naruto." Naruto looked at Sasuke. He realized 3 things.1. Sasuke still had his clothes on. 2. He was holding out his bathing suit to him.3. Sasuke had a peverted look on his face.

"Naruto I need help putting on my swimming trunks." Sasuke was still holding out the swimming trunks in front of Naruto. "Help yourself" Naruto turned away from the hand and the pair of eyes laid on him. "Naruto I take care of you, take care of me too."

Naruto new that he could not avoid it when he said that. So he quickly snatched away the shorts. "Teme" The uke used his hand to grab the bottom of Sasuke's white sleeveless shirt and pulled it off, revealing a toned chest. Naruto stared at the pants and boxers. He knew what to do.

"Those too" Naru-Chan glared a glare that said 'shut it'. Sasuke chuckled. The boy with the unknown last name had reached for Sasuke's pants and unzipped them pulling the off completely. Next were the boxers.

Naruto thought his eyes were closed but they weren't they were completely open and staring. He pulled the down, and gave them to Sasuke as he blushed. "It likes you." Naruto glimpsed at the semi-hard erection. "SHUT-UP!" He shouted as Sasuke.

Naruto quickly pulled up the trunks and turned his back to Sasuke staring at the door. Sasuke didn't do any thing about his erection. Eventually it would sit down.

After the Uchiha had put all the clothes in the bag he left the bathroom. The lovers had headed to the pool. Seeing the pool made Naruto forget what he was wearing. He ran straight in and started swimming. " C'mon Sasuke the water's fine." He waved his hand so he could be seen by Sasuke.

"Yeah I will, let me put our stuff down." As he looked for a spot Naruto went ferther in the water. Sasuke saw his sweater in a chair somewhat close to the left opening. _'that's where Naruto must have picked our spot before'_He went quickly to that spot and left his stuff there. He went to join Naruto.

Naruto was swimming and Sasuke did a surprise attack on him and scared him a bit. He laughed. Sasuke did have to do a lot of glaring to other guys for staring at _his _Naruto!

The both played together in the water, splashing, surprising and giving underwater kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

______________________________

Naruto and Sasuke left the pool after two and a half hours. Sasuke made Naruto stay in a bathing suit though. He only let him but on a shirt.

"Naruto lets go on that ride." Naruto stared at the ride that he wanted to go on. It was a water boat ride. Naruto walked, more like pulled, to the entrance to the ride.

The woman at the booth looked at Sasuke, then at Naruto and talked into his ear so Sasuke couldn't hear. "Your lucky! To have someone as handsome as him as a boyfriend. You go girl!" Naruto felt the blood rushing to his face.

"I'm not a girl!" Naruto backed up from the female who whispered in his ear and covered his chest. But doing so, he had tripped over his own foot and was falling. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for impact. It never came. Naruto slowly opened one eye.

Sasuke was holding him in his arms. "Sasuke.." The blond quickly composed himself.

"Well be going on now." The Uchiha helped Naruto into the blue boat. It was just a blue bumper boat. Just blue. Kinda strange.

Before Naruto and Sasuke drifted the woman at the booth had said, "That still doesn't change the fact that he's your boyfriend." she waved goodbye as Naruto's face resembled a cherry lolli pop.

The ride soon started. At first it started out peaceful, that was until the suddenly sunk down lower and began to spin slowly. Water would shoot upwards, and eventually come back down. This made the couple a little wet. The boat that the boys were in had traveled down a narrow path. It was narrow enough that the boat could go though.

The boat was still spinning. That didn't help with the narrow path. Naruto and Sasuke's boat had traveled faster. All that extra crap made Naruto get completely soaked. This was to Sasuke's liking.

"Naruto.." Naruto looked at Sasuke who was pointing to his shirt. The slightly confused blond had moved his eyes down on his shirt. Yeah he was wet so what? "I can see them..." Sasuke got closer to his confused Naruto.

"I can see them..your nipples. There cute." The pervert pressed his index finger on Naruto's left bud. Naruto stared down at his shirt once again as he had finally noticed that his wet shirt had been clinging to his body. Not only that Sasuke was touching him for the thousandth time this day.

"Sasuke stop it." The red Naruto had slapped the forceful hand away. "You can't wait til we get home?" The shade of Naruto's face darkened as he noticed that he called Sasuke's house his home. It was nice to finally say that again. Home.

"No I can't. How do you expect me to hold back from touching a beautiful body like yours? But if you ask for it, I will wait til we arrive _home._" Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed. "Shut up." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

The ride soon ended and the the couple when on going about their day....

Every time Naruto got scared, on any ride, Sasuke would always grab Naruto by his waist and say ', I'll always be with you,' and other proclaims of love. That would make Naruto's face turn red as he would say it back. It was there own little world..Sasuke with Naruto. Who could ask for more. Of course I could.

"Sasuke I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat now?" Naruto put on a cute face and tugged Sasuke's arm. No way. No way could he resist that cute, yet fuckable look.

"What do you wan't then?" Sasuke had to look away. He was thinking dirty thoughts. Like he was hungry for 'Naruto's milk'.

"Miso Pork ramen" Sasuke led Naruto to the huge restaurant that was a ramen shop. Lots of people like ramen. The place was two-thirds full. "Lets go a seat, so no one takes ours." the excited blond laced his fingers as he dragged Sasuke in the resterant and took a two-seated table.

"I'll be with you in a minute" The waitress came to Sasuke's table for a quick second and left like that. Sasuke almost didn't catch what she said. Though Sasuke was left alone time with Naruto.

"Sauske what's it like having parents, you don't mind me asking do you?" Naruto asked shyly.

"It's okay, I don't really know much myself. They died when I was nine. My brother took care of me." Sasuke looked for another waiter.

"Sorry, If it makes you feel better I don't know what it's like at all. My mom died when she gave birth, and my dad died in some tragic accident the day after. Or that's what I heard."Sasuke looked at Naruto, he was willing to put on a smile for him even when he just told him about his dead parents. "So what was you brother like?"

"He was sort of like a parent. He was sometimes nice, caring and a dickhead. He still acts as a everyday brother brother just more caring. What about you Naruto?"

Just as Sasuke finished his question the waitress from before came back from where ever and back to Sasuke's table.

"May I take your order?" She held a pen and a notebook as she waited for there answer. Naruto watched as Sasuke ordered for them both. The waitress called 'Nuriko' had went away to the fairly large kitchen. After a little while Naruto and Sasuke got their food. They ate and left ramen shop and continued the date.

"You have any siblings." Sasuke looked straight ahead as he talked to Naruto. "No I'm an only child. Sasuke why are you always home alone if your brother takes care of you?"

"He took over Uchiha corp. At first I would just stay home by myself at daytime, I didn't mind that. Then it got worse, he started getting home later and later. Eventually it became days. He would sometimes call. It went on for years like this. I eventually got use to it. So now he practically never comes home. He'll visit and stay for two or three days but not for a long time."

Naruto started to hold Sasuke's and look into to his eyes. They were disturbed by the announcement. **"The fireworks will be starting in ten minutes. I repeat. The fireworks will be starting in ten minutes. Have fun at Kings Dominion!"**

"Naruto we should go on the farris wheel so we can see the fireworks more clearly." People where crowding the area so Sasuke's suggestion was reasonable.

"Yes, that should be fun" The male the worked there were calling out for a pair so Sasuke and Naruto didn't have to wait. They just walked on. The man closed the door and the Farris wheel lifted up enough for a bunch more couples to get on. The Uchiha and his other were almost at the top. They both could see the whole entire amusement park.

_'BOOM BOOM' BOOM BOMB BOOM_The fireworks had begun. Red sparks flew and then changed to blue. Green flew in the air as more yellow came in. There were pretty orange sparks that flew into a smiley face. The fireworks sored up and down into more sparks looking like glitter. The finally came in a fast series of a rainbow. The final firework had came a giant 'boom'.

By the time the fireworks were done, the Farris wheel cart that Naruto and Sasuke were in were practically touching the ground. The guy removed the pin that was holding the door to the cart from opening. The male couple left the Farris well and the park.

__________________________________

The ride back was still nice. It may have been dark, but the beach was still pretty.

Back at the Sasuke and now Naruto's house, Sasuke had opened the garage door and drove the motorcycle in. He parked, shut the vehicle's down, got off, and removed his helmet. Also taking Naruto's helmet, placing it back on the shelf.

"Naruto you were a great date. We should do this again some time" Sasuke laid his hand on Naurto's soft cheek and plucked a forceful kiss, that was leading them both inside the house.

Sasuke remove his ukes shirt as he tweaked his nipple. Pulling back only to kiss again. The blacknette lowered his head to Naruto's neck. Licking the right side of his smooth tan neck. "Nya..Sasu."

"Moan for me Naruto" Sasuke planted butterfly kisses down to his chest. Sasuke had Naruto laid on the floor, legs spread so he could get in between.

"Am I interrupting something, brother" Sasuke pulled back to look up at his brother, gazing at him smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 BEGIN!

_________________________________

"It's nice to see you again." Itachi just smiled. Sasuke eye would twitch each time he said something. He knew full well that he was busy. "And who is this? You didn't tell me that you had someone." Itachi walked closer to Naruto, he would stare at him like no end.

"You would know if you were here wouldn't you. Come on Naruto. Itachi you can leave" Sasuke helped Naruto up from the floor and carried him up the stairs in princess style."Sa-Sasuke put me down!" The Uchiha walked past his brother, ignoring him.

The raven-haired teen walked the master bedroom, that was his. Sasuke placed Naruto on his bed. Sasuke disappeared in his closet. When he came out he was only wearing blue slid boxers. Leaving his toned chest completely revealed to Naruto."Sasuke I wanna watch a movie."

"Sure, they are over there? You can pick though. All my movies are over there," Naruto got up, he went where the Uchiha pointed, "on the right." Naruto had picked the movie 'The Knowing'.

The curious blond took out the disk and placed it in the DVD player slot. He pressed the eject button and the slot closed and the movie played.

Thirty minutes in to the movie Naruto asked if Sasuke could get snacks. He just nodded and left the room. Down the stairs he went and into the kitchen. Itachi was waiting for Sasuke for him to talk.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on?" Itachi had leaned against the counter top.

"I found him. He was in the Konoha town park. He was naked so I brought him in got him something to eat." Sasuke looked at Itachi. He grabbed the popcorn bag, unwrapped it and put the popcorn is the microwave. He set the microwave on 'popcorn'.

"There's more isn't there little brother." Sasuke remembered how Itachi could look though his mind sometimes. "I was getting to it" Sasuke resumed his story of why Naruto was here."At first I didn't know why but, I brought him back here. I told Naruto that I would take care o-"

"YOU SO LOVE HIM!" Itachi cut him off. Sasuke's big brother hugged him as he shouted. "Who knew my anti-social bastard, little brother would fall in love with a boy. And he's cute!" Itachi's face was being mushed because Sasuke was trying to push him away.

Both of the Uchiha brothers didn't know that Naruto had come down check with Sasuke. He tried to see what was taking him so long. He stopped moving and sat on the stares as he heard Sasuke talking about how they met. Naruto smiled and went back up the stairs and in Sasuke's room before they finished talking to each other.

"Sasuke" Itach leaned closer to Sasuke until they were face to face (but far enough that it wasn't in kissing range). "Was the sex good, little brother?" Sasuke wanted to punch Itachi in the face but before he could he back away.

"Aniki, What makes you think we had sex." Sasuke tried to keep a calm face, he would attempt to make his brother think that he didn't pound Naruto in the bed.

"Don't think you can fool me Sasuke, I was here for a long while while you were out. I went in your room. Who do you think replaced dirty sheets with clean ones while you were gone?" Itachi looked at Sasuke that clearly said 'foolish little brother'.

Sasuke blushed. He was found out, "Whatever. I'm going to bed. It's late." little brother Sasuke, smelled the popcorn. He grabbed the handle to the microwave and took out the popcorn bag. He had left the kitchen to the stairs.

As soon as he took one step Itachi shouted, "Poor Naruto, Sasuke is gonna wear his body out and he won't be able to walk for the rest of the week. I really wanted to meet him. Oh well" Itachi pretended to talk to himself, but he was really talking to Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Sasuke was now on the second floor. When the Uchiha got to his room he found a, completely laid out sleeping Naruto."What am I gonna do with you." He leaned over Naruto, carefully he sat him up to remove his shirt.

Sasuke walked up to his master bedroom that was now his. He only walked in to that Naruto was spread out on his bed. "What am I gonna do with you. My presious Naruto" Sasuke whispered that last par as he sat Naruto up.

Sasuke gripped the bottom hem of Naruto blue shirt and pulled upwards. Naruto wobbled lazily as Sasuke rose his arms up. As Sasuke pulled the shirt off of Naruto's head he had just fell backwards.

Next were the shorts. Sasuke kneed the bed as he got on it. He placed Naruto's slim legs on each of his sides. Sasuke grabbed the button and pulled it apart. He unzipped the zipped while slightly jerking the short down Naruto's smooth and soft legs.

Naruto was only left on black boxers. Welll..they really weren't boxers. They were actually boy cut panties for girls. Naruto said that he really liked them. It was that Naruto didn't even think to look at the sign. So here they are...on him.

Sasuke wanted to do dirty things to Naruto's body but he couldn't. Well he can, but he didn't want to. He couldn't do it with his brother in the same house while when he was '_gettin' kinky'_with Naruto.

It would mean having his brother non-stop teasing about him. And Naruto was a moaner. So he knows that Itachi would hear them doing things to each other. He would freakin' know. IT'S PURE ABUSE I TELL YOU!

Then again, Sasuke's will of pleasure was stronger than his pride. Sasuke lowered his head on Naruto's rosy pink nipple as he tweaked the other. "Ahh..Sasuke more!" Sasuke looked up at his sleep lover. He was moaning for him in his sleep. That only meant one word. Hot.

Sasuke rose his head up and tenderly and forcefully kiss on his blonds already abused neck. "Sasuke..Sa-Sasuke..SO GOOD!" Naruto blindly lace his fingers with Sasuke's hair as he moan for more force on his neck.

_'Dammit I can't take this anymore. He's so sexy. Even when he's asleep.' _"Naruto wake up. I'm hungry." Sasuke shook Naruto as he would rub down his pelvis. Naruto didn't wake up though. It was time for try 2.

"Naruto wake up." A sleepy blond opened both eyelids bringing out blue eyes that were staring as black ones.

"Naruto I'm hungry..." Sasuke rubbed Naruto's butt making Naruto move his hand. "Well if your hungry there is foo-" Naruto was stopped by Sasuke's forceful kiss. "...For your milk.." A confused and sleepy blond rubbed his eyes.

Naruto then noticed the only thing that kept him from being stark naked was the black underwear that Sasuke was now removing.

"Put that back on! And what do you mean by my milk?" Sasuke threw the black underwear in a random place in his room. Naruto did try to cover himself but Sasuke only pinned his arms up with one hand.

Sasuke moved down to Naruto's throbbing erection. He kissed the tip ever so lightly. Also making his victim squirm. "Sasuke stop." Sasuke placed his hand on the base of his lovers member, thrusting up. "Sasuke."

Naruto closed his eyes hoping that Sasuke would give him a chance to breathe. That was not likely possible. Lowering his head the Uchiha quickly consumed Naruto's dick entirely. "AH! Sauske stop!"

Sasuke swirled his toung around Naruto. He bobbed his head, taking in as much as he could get in without gagging. The Uchiha rubbed the tip of his tongue on Naruto's slit. "Sa-Sasuke stop please!" Sasuke immediately pulled back and rose his head to Naruto's face.

"Do you really want me to stop Naruto? It seems to me that your really enjoying it very much." Just as Sasuke let his grip on Naruto's hand go free he pushed Sasuke so he would lay on his back. Naruot turned around so that his butt was in mid-air and his dick was straight downwards in Sasuke's face.

Naruto was looking right at his lovers clothed member. "I'll do yours too." He stuck his hand down Sasuke's boxers, pulling out his erected member. This made blacknette grunt and then smile as Naruto licked Sasuke's dick down and up, fully putting it in his mouth. Sasuke smirked as Naruto did what he did and continued his work on Naruto's little soldier.

"I'm cuming Sasuke." Naruto took his mouth of little Sasuke just to put it back on. "Same here Naruto" Sasuke new he was gonna cum sooner than he thought. Who knew that Naruto was pretty good at this? He was the seme so he wanted to make sure that Naruto came first. So he bit on the head. "AHHH! Sasuke!" A split second before Naruto came, he had squeezed Sasuke's erection that was already in his hands thus made Naruto and Sasuke cum as the same time.

Naruto pulled away moaning as Sasuke came on his face. Sasuke caught all of Naruto's seed and held it in his mouth. Naruto wiped semen only out of his eyes and kept the rest on his face as he looked at Sasuke who had a mouth full of _his _semen. "Sasuke?" A tad bit of Naruto's seed ran down the side. Naruto only watched.

Sasuke swallowed it, making sure Naruto was watching. "Y-you ate it." Naruto seemed somewhat shocked, Sasuke leaned in closer, licking all of his own sperm off Naruto's cheeks. He kissed him deeply as he thrusted his tounge in along with the semen, making Naruto taste and swallow it.

After he was done Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "We should get to bed." Naruto only nodded. Sasuke put his dick back in his pants and got under the, covers wrapping his arm around his waist around Naruto, who was till naked.

Naruto was dozing to sleep until he heard Sasuke say something. "Naruto you taste good, do I?" Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked at how he saw Naruto give him a light punch and blush. "Shut up." Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto tighter. "Yes, So what?" Sasuke chuckled. Both Naruto and Sasuke went to sleep.

______________________________

_'Damn how the hell am I suppose to sleep with all the moaning. Though I must admit Sasuke must be good if he's got him shouting like that.'_ Itachi drifted to sleep as the loud noises stopped and escaped into dreamland as every one else in the house.


	9. Chapter 9

I have injured my hand...well wrist and ring finger. That is why its taking a long time. But the story must continue! OW! Damn you STAIRS YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!! i SO happy today..

____________________________

A half asleep Sasuke moved to wrap his arm around nothing. Sasuke rose up looking to find that Naruto was not laying with him anymore. Lazily, the sleepy Uchiha had got out of the bed and put on a shirt and some random shorts and went into his bathroom. After a hot steamy shower Sasuke brushed his teeth and went downstairs.

It was quiet. He was use to that because of living by himself for so long, but when Itachi's here that's a different story. Usually he was noisy, he would hum, sometimes sing and talk very loudly in his sleep about random stuff and do unnecessary stupid shit like stabbing things and lays spread out on top of the table drinking apple juice for no apparent reason, then falls on purpose, stays on the floor til he goes to sleep and gets up when he feels like it.

On the outside you may see a cold hearted don't-fuck-with-me rich guy genius, but on the inside he's like a bipolar ball of happy. A bipolar smart-idiot I tell you! Anyways..

When Sasuke looked in all around him, he saw that no one was there. Sasuke looked around the house for a bit. He quickly realized that he was in the house alone. That also meant Itachi took Naruto and that was not acceptable. "ITACHI!!!" Sasuke screamed in irritation.

Knowing that Sasuke was making a fool of himself he quickly calmed down. He was an Uchiha this is what there are best known at. Hiding emotions. But damn it could be hard when you're really annoyed. And so Sasuke headed off to the kitchen.

Sasuke opened the refrigerator door. He peeked inside for a bit and decided to just eat an apple. As Sasuke accomplished to get his morning meal and closed the refrigerator door and began to leave.

Yes he began to leave but stopped in mid-step as he noticed that nothing was ever on the refrigerator until now. Sasuke turned and around and looked at the door. He quickly spotted the blue piece of paper on the door. Sasuke snatched it off the door causing the solid black magnet to fling off somewhere on the floor. The only teen in the house quietly began reading the note had said:

_Dear Little Brother,_

_I, Itachi and cute little Naru-Chan decided to run away together and I couldn't resist he's so adorable. I confessed to him and he wanted to leave with me. I hope you understand. __But we will visit and don't worry I will take care of him very well. You also don't need to send his belongings. I'll take care of that. Besides he said that you were too much of a pervert anyway. _

_Ja Ne little brother _

_P.S I still love you and don't bother calling I'll be busy pounding Naru-Chan into the ground. He's so cute._

At this point Sasuke was so angry that you could see the veins popping out from behind his bangs. Sasuke crumbled the note in his hand as he though of ways to murder Itachi. Sasuke threw Itachi's note onto the cold ground. As he watched it fall his didn't take the time to look at the rest of the note. It seemed like Itachi had drawn a arrow supposedly pointing to the other side of the paper.

The Uchiha bent down to pick up the blue paper and flipped it over. There was more to the note than he expected. He was almost to angry to read it.

_Brother,_

_You were probably thinking of ways to kill me weren't you? _

_'Damn how'd he know that.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

_You're so predictable. I was just kidding with you nothing is going on between me and Naruto. Naruto is with me though. I just thought I could borrow him for a while. Brother you don't mind do you? Don't do anything drastic either, Naru-Chan wouldn't like that now would he? We'll be back in a while. See ya. Oh and by the way Naruto did say that you were too much of a pervert. On the other hand I'm proud of you. (If you know what I mean)_

_-Itachi_

Sasuke knew he couldn't do much about this situation. He was getting a migraine anyway so he just headed off back to bed.

_________________________________

_'Ha. Ha. Sasuke's probably so fucking pissed right now and all because I took his Naruto without his permission. That's what you get for not tell big brother what is currently going on. But I would love to see the look on his face.' _Itachi laughed mentally as he continued to drive.

Itachi moved toward the moan he heard come from the other male in the back seat.

"Where are you taking me? Where's Sasuke? " A sleepy Naruto rubbed his left eye as the other one gazed at Itachi.

Itachi only smile and replied: "To play Naru-Chan. Sasuke is at home." Naruto was a little suspicious about how he woke up in a car and not with Sasuke. He felf okay since it was Sasuke's brother.

"Naru-Chan where would you like to? Anywhere is fine." Naruto took a while to think. He placed his index finger on his bottom lip while doing so. "Oh. A ramen shop maybe." Naruto was slightly embarrassed to say it."Okay." Itachi said back. Naruto would have stayed up but the desire to sleep took over his body. The Uchiha who was currently staring could only look as the blond slept peacefully.

The drive tho the ramen shop was not long at all. It was just about 15 minutes away from the Uchiha compound. Itachi was having a bit of trouble watching the road. Itachi couldn't exactly turn away from Naruto. Especially when Naruto would wiggle and his shirt would continually rise up showing a well toned tan stomach. I mean would could NOT look. (someone who is blind)

Once the ride was over it was time for Itachi to wake up the sleeping beauty. Itachi got out from the drivers seat and opened the door Naruto was most closes to. Itachi shook his arm. Naruto only mumbled.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest to sit him up straight, that only made the shirt rise higher, just below pink nipples. "Ahh! Sasuke...don't..Your brother will hear us..Mmmm..I'm sleepy anyway." Itachi stared wide-eyed at that.

_'Sasuke, making this cute innocent boy an utter sex fox. I'm so happy to have a little brother like you Sasuke.'_"Naru-Chan wake up." The older Uchiha said calmly in the sleeping males ear. Still no luck. Itachi did the only thing he could think of."Naru-Chan I'm going to eat your food if you don't." After what was said beautiful blue eyes were revealed to Itachi. "No! How could you!"

Naruto blushed when he saw no ramen, but Itachi smirking.

___________________________

Yeah, sure his headache stopped but his annoying fidgeting didn't. He couldn't sleep a wink. Itachi had Naruto. In Sasuke's mind that was terrible. If anything happened to Sasuke that he didn't like he was pretty sure he was gonna blow up. Sasuke Uchiha is in no mood to talk to anyone accpect Naruto of course.

_'I swear I'll kill you one day. That bastard, taking MY Naruto. Who the hell knows what's happening right now' _Sasuke knew that he couldn't keep up this non-since right now. He need to calm down and stay calm or he might just so burn down the house or do something dangerous. Sasuke grabbed the remote and began to watch T.V. This was going to be a long day.

____________________________

Naruto pushed the empty bowl away with the others after he was finished. Itachi stared in amazement as he wondered how Naruto could eat like a pig and keep his small fraim. He just ate 5 freakin' bowls of noodles and now he says he's full. Itachi just figured that Naruto had one hell of a fast metabolism.

"I see you like that kind of stuff" Itachi pulled out a small smile on his face. "Yeah. It's delicious."

"By the way you have my permission to live with my brother." Naruto jumped in shock. "Thank you, I don't understand. Why are you being so kind to me? You just met me." The blond look at the male beside him in the eye.

"Yes that may be true but I think it would be good for Sasuke to have someone to talk to. He's always alone since I'm not there anymore and our parents are gone. I can tell that Sasuke really likes you. Besides I don't mind having someone so cute and adorable walking around the house when I'm there." Itachi winked at Naruto. This action of Itachi caused Naruto to blush slightly.

"Did you know that you moan really loud. I was down another hall and I could still hear you clearly."

"Y-Y-You h-heard me?" The blond's face was no longer a cool tan but now a warm mix between red and pink. "Uh-huh. What I want to know is who didn't hear you."

"Sasuke-teme start- " Naruto turned to explain why he was moaning, he only found that Itachi was trying to hide his laughter. "Stop laughing at me. Please stop, it's not funny." Naruto puffed his cheeks trying to show that he was angry but that made Itachi laugh more. Cute Naru didn't like being laughed at, so pebble shaped tears brimmed.

"Okay. Sasuke doesn't like it when you cry. You look so cute when you pout and blush, I couldn't help it." Itachi tried to comfort Naruto as his tears were absorbed back into his eyes (does that sound right?).

"Can I ask one thing?",Naruto calmed down and nodded. Itachi whispered close in Naruto's ear so no one eles could hear, "How's the sex? You know, with Sasuke. Itense or what? Big brother Itachi needs to know." Itachi said that so childish, ending that sentence with a whine.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked like a strawberry but instead of green roots it would blond roots and none of those black seed-thingys and regular sized head and chi- You know what I mean!

"Wh-What makes you think we had sex!?" Naruto was getting stares from the other people as he shouted. Naruto and Sasuke did already do the birds and bees together but Naruto didn't exactly want Itachi to know that. "Oh that's easy. The fact that when I first saw you, Sasuke had his hand down your pants."

"But that doesn't mean we did it." Naurto said rising closer to Itachi's face.

"Yeah..Maybe but, when you were sleeping your shirt rose up and you had hickeys all over your body. The hickeys also led towards down there." Itachi pointed to Naruto's covered member. Naruto closed his legs since they were open.

"Still doesn't mean we did it." Naruto knew that he had to think about what he said before he had acutally said it. Naruto also knew that he was going to be found out, no doubt about it. He might as well ride this thing out while he can.

"Huhhh..You lead me no choice. Sasuke told me." Itachi said that so bluntly that Naruto almost cried. He realized that he was doomed as soon as Itachi asked the many questions. Naruto did get the feeling that Sasuke wouldn't really tell Itachi they had sex. He figured he did what he did now to Sasuke. Forcing the answer out of him. Damn he's good.

"I guess there's no point getting mad what's already been done. Right?" Naruto giggled a little.

"Now that I think about it, we havn't introduced ourselves properly. Sorry it's a little late but I'm Itachi Uchiha and of course you should already know Sasuke's brother. And you?"

"Oh! I'm Naruto. I don't have any siblings or at least I think I don't."

"I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories for you." Itachi noticed that Naruto wouldn't look at him at all.

"That's okay. Don't worry I don't remember much at all about my family." Naruto turned to Itachi who would quietly stare. Itachi looked down at Naruto he could tell that he was sad and that he was trying to his his loneliness with a fake smile.

"So I shouldn't be sad about people I don't know, right?" The older male felt sorry for the sobbing boy in next to him. Itachi wrapped both arms around Naruto, pushing him close to his chest. Itachi's shirt soon dampened.

Shocked at first, Naruto opened his eyes and began to burry his face in the comforting arms. Eventually he fell asleep. Itachi sighed and paid for the still shocking bill. He resumed leaving and carried Naruto to his car and drove back to an angry Sasuke.

_________________________

"I said I'm sorry, Sasuke. Let me in." After Itachi came home with Naruto in his arms. Sasuke took the sleeping Naruto and dug his hand in Itachi's left pocket for some odd reason.

Right when Itachi was going to enter Sasuke closed the door and locked it. Leaving Itachi startled at what his brother did.

Quickly after Sasuke locked the door he realized that Sasuke took his keys so he could get in his car nor in the house. Now he is telling (begging) Sauske to let him in the house.

Itachi went to the back door, that one was already locked. Walking around the house Itachi knew that he would not get in anytime soon. Itachi talked to Sasuke though the window on the second story. Which was in his room.

"I'm not listening to you." Itachi could see the cold stare that his brother was giving him, even though the distance was large.

"All I did was take Naruto out. C'mon Sasuke there bugs out here. And there huge!" That was when Sasuke didn't even bother to look at his brother. So he shut the window and went off to bed with Naruto.

So there he was. Standing. Outside. Late at night. Locked out, his own house, to be exact.

Yup, one way to get on a Uchiha's nerves. Itachi walked around a little more. "Sometimes your stupidity makes me laugh." Itachi smiled as he climbed up a tree branch near the house. Itachi climbed up with ease. The male outside opened the window that was in his room. And then closed the window. (must not forget. unlike someone we know)

Once he was in Itachi stripped to his boxers and went into his closet to put on pajamas. Both pants and shirt had black with red clouds outlined with a white stripe. Itachi walked out and went to the bed and laid down.

_'I can't wait for tomorrow. Off I go..'_Itachi went to sleep after he laughed mentally.

* * *

Me sorry how it has taken so long to update. I had techno... difficulty, Something would always happen. Every time I pressed backspace it went back to my previous page and I would type a lot. this had happened literally 6 times. and then My sister cancelled out the document twice before I could save it. So yeah...


	10. Chapter 10

Yup...I got Nothing to say. Oh well.

________________________

Sasuke tried a second attempt. With his eyes not even bothering to open the hand of the Uchiha moved onto a waist. Once the lenght of his arm was around the pelvis, Sasuke, who still had is eyes closed, pulled his arm.

This action caused the other's butt to Sasuke covered member. That was when Sasuke noticed something different. Naruto seemed...heavier? Usually Naruto would squirm and moan a little. This time..Nothing. Not even a gasp.

Sasuke was too sleepy to care much anyway. He guessed Naruto was really sleepy. The curious hand snaked its way down a thin thigh, passing pants and boxers. Sasuke knew something was wrong when the blond didn't even protest or mumble for him to stop, Sleepy or not.

The confused Uchiha wanted something out of him. He wondered if Itachi got him drunk. Itach DID carry Naruto to the house unconscious.

The teen who still had his eyes closed half pretending to be asleep slid his hand between two fine legs and onto the bare member. Almost instantly Sasuke was shocked. Sasuke had the penis in his hand. Only one small problem, or should I say big problem.

Normally Naruto's dick small enough, that he could wrap fingers around it, no sweat. BUT the one he had in his hand right now, he could barely hold it. And Sasuke knew that Naruto couldn't grow THAT MUCH over one night or maybe less than a couple hours. He played with it, seen it more than 5 times and put it in his mouth. He of all people would know that wasn't Naruto's size. Which lead to a single conclusion..

There was only one person he knew that was bigger than him in THAT way was...Itachi. At this point Sasuke had his eyes open in clear view. Sadly, they were not the only pair of eyes open. Black eyes were greeted by red.

"Sasuke, that felt kinda good. Why'd you stop? You really have a neck for this stuff. Anyways..Naruto was right, you really are a pervert. And I would personally appreciate it if you would get your hand of my pants, you perv." Sasuke stared in shock as he looked at Naruto sleep peacefully on the other side of Itachi. Sasuke calmly removed his now-tainted hand out of his brothers pants.

Sasuke slowly got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Itachi waited for what would happen next. The bipolar Uchiha took the time he was waiting to look at Naruto was continuing his dream.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHH!" An ear piercing scream was heard from the direction Sasuke was in. The girlish like scream echoed in the room the pair were in. Poor Naru. The blond jumped upwards like there was a firecracker that just popped under the bed. "WH-What happened?!" Naruto shouted as he clutched his shirt.

"Oh Nothing..Sasuke just found out he's a girl and just started his period." Itachi smiled as he lied to Naruto. "WHAT?!" Naruto dropped his mouth for a full minute. "But we-we..If Sasuke's a girl that means I-I was..Huh.." Naruto halted as Itachi laughed at him.

"You big meanie! You were lying to me weren't you? I don't want to talk to you anymore. Hmhp!" The blue eyed beauty crossed his arms and turned away from the person who was currently laughing at him.

"Gomen. Gomen. Your too cute..Sasuke is just having a moment right now. It would be better if you see him later and eat breakfast ." Naruto's adorable anger faded away as he took the others advice and left him.

"Fine. I hope he'll be alright." Naruto looked back behind him as he followed after Itachi. "Sasuke..Oh he will be okay. It's Sasuke."

"I guess your right." The questioning teen took a seat, "What are we having?" Naruto took the time to place his hands on his face as he waited. "What do you want?" Itachi looked at Naruto. "Rame-!"

"No Ramen. It's not healthy for you in the morning or any other time." Itachi almost had a mental breakdown as he stared at the cute pout in front of him. "Aww...Fine then surprise me." Naruto looked left as he heard sounds.

"Naru-Chan wanna hear a secret about Sasuke? It's something you can use later on." Itachi had an evil grin plastered onto his face. "Um, sure." Naruto was unsure if he wanted to hear. _'Well Itachi-Nii-Chan said that it would help me later. I guess that couldn't hurt.'_

Itachi lean over to Naruto's ear to whisper his secret. Naruto was shocked at what he heard. "WHAT! H-how would you know that?" Naruto backed up from Sasuke's brother. "He won't let me touch it ever again and the first time I did I got hit really hard. Afterwards he couldn't even look me in the eye. So that must be true."

"What makes you think that I need to know that?" The evil grin has revived itself on Itachi. "BECAUSE YOUR CUTE! Not only that Sasuke likes you so he wouldn't mind." Two pairs of eyes were set dead on the person who came from downstairs. Well mostly one.

Sasuke had just came down stairs looking more pale than usual. "What's that smell? It-It smells like lemon and it's strong." The blond sniffed the air looking from in any direction to find that scent. "That's just me..I bleached my hand three times." Sasuke rose up his right hand. It was easy to tell that his hand was really pruny. _'Is it me or Sasuke seems like he's a zombie? I think its just me. Humm..'_ Naru-Chan it wasn't you.

"Why?" Naruto still was in his own little world. "Don't ask. Why are you still here? How long do you intend to stay anyway and ruin my day? Just looking at you makes me angry. Not only that how the hell did you get in here I made sure all the doors were locked?"

Itachi cracked two eggs into the frying pan, hiding his evil smile from his younger brother. "Little brother you did indeed lock all the doors but you didn't secure the windows. Anyone can sneak in you know? I extended my stay two weeks. So basicly a week after you go back to school. Not long at all. Right?"

"I honestly believe that your doing this on purpose, especially when your normal stay is two days."The younger Uchiha rolled he eyes and focused his energy on Naruto for now. The raven haired teen picked the other off the chair and sat down himself, leaving a pissed blond.

"Hey. What you do that for? he had enough time to finish his childish remark before Sasuke picked him up and placed Naruto back on his lap. "I'm running low on my touching Naruto meter." As corny as that was Naruto didn't reject and just went along with it.

Yes, Naruto's face was red since Sasuke kept squeezing his butt and legs in front of Itachi, he didn't mind much. After a moment of silence the three heard the echoing door bell. "Some one's at the door, Could you answer it Sasuke?" He could tell that Itachi wasn't asking when he said that. It was more like a nice way of ordering him around. Luckly he was saved.

"I'll get it Itachi-Nii-Chan." Naruto ran off to the front door. "Aww..How cute he calls me Itachi-Nii-Chan. Why can't you call me brother sometimes?" Itachi ended that remark with a childish whine.

"Because I hate you." Sasuke looked down. "Sasuke, That hurt. Telling your only immediate family member left that you hate them. That makes me sad inside." Itachi pulled out a tissue from absolutely no where and pretended to cry. "You'll be fine."

"Sauske you got visitors." Naruto said. The blond stood in front of the six that were behind him.

"Sasuke seems to never get my phone calls or show up at hang outs. So I thought that ALL of us would meet here instead. So we are here to stay for some hours, that is if it's okay with you Itachi?" A brunette told Sasuke about his reasoning for being there.

"Yeah. It's just fine with me. Sasuke never brings friends over here anymore and Naru-Chan can have people to play with. So good luck brother!" Itachi waved Sasuke off. "I swear, you make homocide and suicide sound fun." He mumbled when he left.

Sasuke gave his older brother a smug look. He knew that he didn't want anyone interfering with him and Naruto. _'Damn you. That bastard, he knew that I didn't want company. But now that I look into it I figured this would happen. He's right in a way but still a bastard.'_

"Fine just wait in my room I be there in a minute." Sasuke moved his hand in a wafting like motion, telling the to go ahead. "Sasuke, you okay?" The angry yet calm younger Uchiha looked Itachi dead in the eyes. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Sasuke left the kitchen without another word. Up the stairs he went, but as he reached the top a small voice was heard. "Sasuke, I can't come with you?" Naruto looked at Sasuke in a sad way. Sasuke to tell that he felt left out. Maybe it was because it was all of a sudden. "Who said that? Come'on Naruto." Naruto laughed and ran up the stairs, at the top he hugged Sasuke and went in his room.

The blacknette was not pleased to find everyone in his closet or at least staring into his closet while the brunette and his look alike went in it.

"What the hell are you doing going though my closet." Sasuke shouted. He scared everyone except his look alike, he must have went unoticed when he entered. "You know you have a lot of clothes that don't really seem like you if you ask me." the same guy before was still digging through his closet, even though Sasuke yelled at him.

_'That's because there mine. Why are they looking at my clothes so wrong? That also means that Sasuke or Ita-Nii-Chan moved all my stuff into Sasuke's room. Well..that saves me the trouble of walking down the hall each day to change. And Sasuke looks kind of angry? Is he angry at them?'_ Naruto looked at Sasuke. He could easily see that the vein popping and his eye twitching.

"Sasuke are these. . . girl panties?" Sasuke's look a-like said as he held the black boy-cut under wear. _'Crap.' _Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto is going to know that those were really for girls. That is if he paid attention.

"There's a whole lot more in here." The brunette yelled back. "I didn't know you were like that Sasuke." The male sitting on the floor said calmly. He had on harry potter glasses and a gray coat, though he was inside.

"Get out my stuff or I'll mess you up so bad that you will so fucking scared to closed your damned eyes." The brunette flinched as he put the underwear back in it's place and closed the door, all in little time. He could have swarn that he saw red in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto would have said something about the underwear thing, but he didn't want to make Sasuke more mad then he already seemed so he kept his mouth shut. Besides, Naruto will get over it anyway. Did you know panties are pretty damn comfy. Yeah they are.


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah..Yeahh.. Yeah part two you know the drill...read.

______________________

"So Uchiha, who's she?" The teen male surprisingly put out. He had his hair in a high pony tail. He looked really board. "Oh! Me, I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you all." Naruto completely tuned out the part of being called a she. He was busy focusing on meeting new people. "I'm Sai" _'Sasuke look alike.' _"It's Neji Hyuuga. You have beautiful blue eyes. I find them incredibly hard to miss." Sasuke shot a cold glare that the Hyuuga, he knew that he saw it, but chose to ignore it.

"Would you shut your trap! Quit acting like a gentleman and come out and admit that your actually a sneaky jackass!" The boy with red triangles moved up face to face with Naruto. "My bad that you had to hear that. Inazuka, Kiba. Your kind of adorable up-close." On the other hand someone behind was getting all pissy. If you know who I'm talking about.

"Your no gentleman either Kiba so I don't know what your talking about when it comes to admitting stuff. Hey, the name's Shikamaru Nara. Just call me Shikamaru though." Shikamaru walked up close holding his hand out at Naruto. Accepting Naruto took is hand in gre

eting. After a few seconds he took his leave. "Shino. I apologize for what this man has done to you." Kiba started to laugh as Sasuke glared. "Who knows what Sasuke does to this poor girl." Naruto looked at Sasuke confusedly. _'He finally caught on..but that look is so sexy.' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke shame on you, you've be come a perv.

"I pretend I didn't hear that. Are you just gonna sit there or talk." Sasuke turned to the direction where a red head was. "Garra. Happy?" _'Is it me or he's looking at everyone in this room except me?'_

"No I'm not. Wait, Naruto where are you going?" Sasuke watched Naruto walk away. "My name's Naruto." Garra was somehow startled at the blond's actions, so he turned away and blushed for being caught off guard. "Yeah."

"Naruto, Itachi's calling us. Lets go!" Sasuke waved his hand, signing Naruto to come. "Um. Okay." Naruto got up from the floor, where he was previously sitting and out the door with Sasuke. The young Uchiha closed the door behind him. Naruto did notice how Sasuke wouldn't move and look at him. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto attempted to hold the raven-haired Uchiha's hand.

He only got pulled much closer than he expected to be. Sasuke had his arm wrapped down his back on to his thigh. Also this making Naruto raise his left leg onto Sasuke's hip. (And then you should know what happens. HINT: =O//_//O=..)

Naruto stared directly into solid black eyes. "Naruto.." The whole name was spoken quietly and almost silent. Naruto gasped when Sasuke kissed him. Gasping only gave Sasuke an opening. Damn right he took it. Naruto tried to push away with his free hand that wasn't pushed to Sasuke's chest and clutching his shirt. The blonde's body began to overwhelm with the feel of Sasuke rubbing his tongue on his own.

Naruto tried to push away again but Sasuke used this other hand to intertwined it with Naruto's. They both pushed away to breathe. "Sasuke..I thought Ita-Nii-Chan called us."

"No, he didn't. Sorry. I wanted you to completely to myself for a while. I didn't like it, don't let them touch you the way I do." Naruto's flustered face calmed a bit at hearing the explanation of why he was anxious. Sasuke glared back at Naruto when he began laughing. Sasuke blushed from being laughed at. The Uchiha turned back listening at what Naruto had to say to him.

"Sasuke sometime you worry too much. Why would I want do disappoint the very person who gave me a life where I feel wanted and really happy? It's something I never felt before if I did I don't remember. It's nice to not be alone anymore, don't you think?"

Sasuke smirked, "What if I said you aren't wanted and you disappoint me, what would you do about it?" Naruto pouted, he didn't like Sasuke telling that he didn't want him even as a joke. Naruto pushed Sasuke on to the floor. He crawled onto his pelvis and boldly said, "I'll have to make you want me. And then you won't be disappointed will you?" Naruto rose upwards to Sasuke's ear whisper that sentence, right after if was said.

Sasuke smirk grew eviler, he liked what he was hearing and what his koibito was doing. The blue eyed angel licked the shell of Sasuke's ear, the action forced Sasuke to emit a small moan once Naruto licked down to his earlobe and bit it. "And I thought you were innocent, its seems that I was wrong." Naruto blushed at the comment. "S-Shut Up! It's not my fault I want you." Naruto turned away and turned back giving Sasuke a forceful kiss. And the make-out began.

What the two didn't know is that seven pairs of eyes were all over them. Sasuke's room door was half open with six boys stacked on each other watching. Itachi was in the hall just standing a had out a camera. "Sasuke.." The blond on sitting on Sasuke moaned loudly as he pushed there covered cocks together. Sasuke slid his hand up Naruto's legs. Naruto released from Sasuke's mouth, he began to pant loudly. Naruto bucked putting more force onto both semi-erections.

Everyone around, other than Sasuke and Naruto, had a blood pooling below them. Except Itachi was smiling and still recording. The six in the room had all tumbled and fell after fleeing from the door. Naruto and Sasuke stopped their activities when noises were heard.

"What a show! Even your friends though it was great Sasuke. See there covered in blood. Some of them." Kiba, Shikamaru, surprisingly Shino, Neji were somewhere on the floor trying to stop blood flow from their own noses. Garra and Sai just sat there watching. "That's what you get. Don't stain my anything either. Itachi delete that." Sasuke commented.

Then he pointed to the camera, knowing just what his brother did. Naruto was too focused on the lust that was currently disappearing.

"What will you if I don't?" Itachi grinned evily. "You'll see." Sasuke didn't actually have a plan for what he was going to do. The younger Uchiha grabbed his blonds hand and went in his room while closing the door. _'Who knows what he'll do with it. It couldn't be THAT bad. I won't worry about that right now, I'll deal with it later. This is what I gotta focus on.' _Sasuke looked at Naruto as he talked to his new friends.

"You look just like Sasuke are you sure you're not related?" Naruto jumped at what came next. "Definitely not." Both Sasuke and Sai said at the same time. "Oh? It seems like it." Sasuke sat down on his bed and Naruto followed. The Uchiha in the room parted his legs and Naruto sat right between them and leaned back on Sasuke's chest. The group was shocked at what they saw.

"Hey did Sasuke invite you here? He barely lets anyone over his place." Kiba stated out of the blue. "Well I live here now. Itachi-Nii-Chan said it was okay." Naruto explained calmly. "WHAT!?!" All of the boys yelled at Naruto. "Your brother is awesome to let a girl live with you?! And he's always gone, you must do it all the time." Naruto's face almost blew up in flames. "N-N-No we don't!"

"Don't harass Naruto." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I have to go to the bathroom. Don't any of you touch Naruto." Out the door Sasuke left. Everyone, I mean everyone scooted up closer too Naruto.

"How many times have you two done it?" Only Sai would ask that. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" A light blush rushed to Naruto's face when he was asked such a question. "So that means you have done it!" Kiba shouted at Naruto. "Shut up!"

"Are you one of Sasuke's fan girls?" Shikamaru scaned Naruto's body. Naruto's covered himself with his arms. "What?" _'Fangirl? First of all I'm NOT a girl.' _"Your hands are really soft." Sai again. "Y-you freak! Stop that." _'What a pervert.__'_

"Your pretty flat to be a girl, if you ask me" Kiba pressed his hands to Naruto's chest. "Would you cut that out?!" Sai pulled Kiba away from Naruto with his hand and stepped in front of him to look directly at Naruto's body. "What?" Sai reached his hand to Naruto's pants and pulled so he could look down in it. "She has no boobs because she is actaully a he. It's no guess that you though he was a girl he barely has a dick." Sai was still looking in Naruto's pants, that was until Naruto screamed.

The pissed off raven haired Uchiha into his own room where he heard Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto slapped Sai's face, the slapping noise had echoed, Naruto scurried to Sasuke's warm chest. "Oh nothing, just taking a look and you slap hard cause it's really stinging everytime I tough my head." Sasuke comforted Naruto and moved upwards to Sai. "Ahh! That hurt Uchiha. All I did was look!"

"Well you shouldn't have so that's your own damn fault." Sasuke stretched his arm after he punched Sai on the side of his head. "If I'm not mistaken you two are together right?" Shino questioned the Uchiha as he looked him dead in the eye. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Figures." Naruto removed himself from Sasuke's lap once again. "I going to talk to Itachi-Nii-Chan, Okay?" Naruto headed straight for the door. Once he was gone a silence grew. Sasuke noticed that all of his friends were staring directly at him. "What?" "Oh Nothing, nothing in the least. _Other_than the fact that you whipped." Sasuke looked wide-eyed at his friends. "What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru closed in on the Uchiha.

"You have been tamed. Your so in love with him you couldn't stand it if someone talked with him and not you." Sasuke blushed knowing that what he said was true. He tried to hide it by turning the direction where nobody was there. "That's a first for everything." Garra mumbled and who ever heard him nodded there head, agreeing.

"I guess your right." The six males gazed in amazement. "Damn Uchiha." Sai did his best to cover his laughter from Sasuke. "I wonder what all those fangirls are gonna think of it." Kiba laid backwards on both his arms and looked at the ceiling.

"You know that once you fangirls find out they just might harass Naruto?" Neji continued his remark, "Besides ANYONE can take him." Sasuke couldn't believe how he called these people in front of him his friends. "Shut it Hyuuga, before I shut it for you." Sasuke said calmly.

He couldn't lose his cool from a comment like that. "Look everyone me and Itachi-Nii-Chan prepared snacks!" Sasuke took the time to gaze at his blond and sadly his brother too. Itachi turned away knowing that Sasuke was giving a smug look. "Whatever."

"It's only some random foods of out of the pantry. But I hope it'll do for the time you'll be staying here." Naruto placed the bags of food and drinks he was held onto the floor. Kiba took this time to scan Naruto's body thoroughly.

"How old are you?" That was the question that froze everyone into position. That includes Sasuke _and _Itachi. Nobody in that room knew how old the blond was. _'What?! That never occured to my mind how old he was. Judging by looks he could be 12 for all I know. Don't think like Sasuke. He hasn't said anything yet.' _Sasuke may have looked like he was cool, calm and collected on the outside, but he was actually freaking out.

Naruto paused a moment trying to think out his explaination of his age. Naruto never told Sasuke nor Itachi how old he was so it would make sence of them asking at any given time. _'Seriously it takes this long to tell us your age? Are you that stupid?"_All of the group expect Garra thought the same thing, but the males were interrupted as Naruto spoke.

"Now that I think about it I was born October 10th, 1993. So that would make me, what 16 I think?" Sasuke sighed in relief. Itachi stared at Sasuke, watching while he calmed down mentaly.

"Are you done with that?" The blue-eyed teen pointed his index finger to the bag of chip Kiba was no longer grasping, "Oh this, Yeah. Here?" Kiba stood up from where he was sitting and stretched his arms out. "I think it's about time we left. I'm guessing we've been here for two hours. Time sure flys by." After what was said the other five males rose slowly.

"For once in a lifetime I Kiba's about right. So we'll be going now." Shino walked past the angry dog boy.

"Yes, It was nice meeting you Naruto-kun" Sai grasped Naruto's hand and kissed it delicatly leaving a startled Naruto and a fuming Sasuke. "Out already." Sasuke's words bled out his throat when he spoke to Sai _'That bastard'_

The rest of the males left without saying anything. Garra on the otherhand was the last one to walk out the door. The red-head glanced back at Naruto as long as he could before the door closed._ 'That was weird. He just keeps looking at me aquwardly.'_ Naruto shrugged and waved them goodbye from the front door.

________________________

"Wow I'm shocked to see that the Ice Prince has someone." Sai walked with is usual notebook in hand.

"Yeah and a cute someone. Makes you want to steal him away." Garra mumbled, which was actually his regular talking, while everyone stared at him. "You know if Sasuke heard you say that you two would go at it for a while. And I'm not jumping in to help you either." Garra remarked with a cold glare at Shikamaru. Shikamaru was not phased in anyway.

"I don't plan on your help in the least." Garra remained quiet for the rest of his walk home back to his annoying bother and sister.

"Whatever dude, it would be way too troublesome." Shikamaru laced his fingers together behind his head as he walked in the front of the gang.

"At least we know that this year is going to be intresting. Don't we? I'm kind of anxious to see what happens next." Shino said. He looked like he had some clever plan in mind. Everyone in the group smiled or should I say smirked.

"You got that right. Sasuke got himself a real looker he's going to have competion even though that boy is already his." Neji continued walking while he agreed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Naruto, huh?" Just as this was said a man happened to walk hastly past them hearing Shikamaru's sentence.

"Did you say Naruto? Do you have any idea where I can find him at ?" All six of the boys turned back around to look at the man that asked questions. "Yeah he lives just down there. Why do you want to know?" Kiba was glared at as he talked to the unknown male.

"No-No reason." The man ran to the direction that Kiba pin pointed towards. As the man left the five boys stared madly at Kiba. "What!" the brunette was backed up from being glared at, hoping to avoid it.

"Why would you tell someone like that, who looks that suspious, directions to a person's house? Not only that Sasuke's house, where he's looking for Naruto. You should know that he would have a horse fit over it." Neji was the only one with the petitance to explain to the brunette.

"Well I didn't think that much of it really." Neji just rolled his pure white eyes and went along with his life. "Your an idiot you know that."

________________________

"Sasuke some one is at the door again." Itachi shouted at Sasuke and he only yelled back, "It might be them coming back to get their stuff and I'm doing something so I can't exactly get it." Itachi didn't bother and as he expected if Sasuke didn't get the door Naruto would.

"I got it." Naruto raced himself downstairs, running past Itachi to get to the door. "Don't run Naru-Chan you'll fall" Naruto quickly answered the door to actually see who it was. When he looked up he was surprised at who was there. "Hey you're ba-. . . ck. It's you." Naruto stood still.


	12. Chapter 12

I was so totally waiting to type this chapter!! EVEN IM EXCITED X{D

* * *

"Naruto. I'm so glad to see you safe. Don't make me worry like that again." Naruto snapped out of his trance-like state after the man at he door had hugged him tightly. Naruto found tears in his eyes. Soon after he hugged back.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before all this began. I missed you too, Deidara." Naruto looked around Itachi must have went off somewhere because right then he was nowhere to be found. He began to close his eyes. "It's nice to hear you say my name again after a long time Naruto."

"What's going on Naruto and who is this?" Naruto released his grasp on Deidara's coat. "Sasuke this is-" Naruto was cut off by the male beside him. "I'm Deidara. I am Naruto's now legal guardian, also a close cousin.

It has been a while since I've seen him so I'm very happy to see that he's okay. I couldn't bare to see if he was hurt. I couldn't forgive myself" _'Too late buddy. But I won't bust your bubble unlike some people I know'_

Deidara looked back at Naruto when he spoke about being his guardian. Naruto looked in shock. "What? Really?!" Naruto clenched onto Deidara's arm as he lit up cheerfully. "It took a while to find you. Do you have any idea how long it took me to figure out that you were totally in a different city than I expected." Naruto lowered his head at being scolded.

"Sasuke can Deidara stay for a day or two? Especially when he took all that time to find me." Naruto used his famous puppy dog look on Sasuke. The Uchiha knew he wouldn't last long.

"Okay but not long. I have to go talk to Itachi, wherever he is." Naruto relaxed his face and did a small victory dance in his head. "So he did leave. That's what I thought. I hope he'll come back soon."

"Itachi?" Deidara's face was still unseen to Sasuke, so he was sure about his staying in the house but Naruto knows him so he couldn't be a bad person. He would just go with his first suggestion and let his stay.

He and his brother will take the time to discuss this matter in some other time.

"You can sleep in my room." The blond pulled the covered male up the stairs and to the room Sasuke gave him. Or at least he gave him the room that he never slept in.

"You have a room." Deidara was dragged inside of the amazingly clean room.

"Wow, Why do you have a room here?" Deidara sat on the soft bed as Naruto began to explain. "While you weren't there I had nowhere to go.

Something happened and Sasuke helped me out and he let me stay here with him. Itachi also said it was okay too so here I am." Deidara was a little sadden by Naruto's words.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Deidara drifted to sleep. _'Deidara you must have looked so hard for me. It's me who should be sorry.'_

Naruto took the coat that Deidara was wearing off, showing his features, and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed.

_'I think his hair got longer. I guess it's been that long huh'_He pulled up the covers up over his nose and left to the door. "Goodnight Deidara Sweet dreams."

* * *

Sasuke was not exactly happy.

He was downstairs sitting in the living room thinking about what could happen in the next couple of days.

Naruto's gardian can take Naruto away with him if he wants to. Sasuke did NOT want Naruto to be easily snatched from him.

It was something that just wasn't going to happen. He even had Itachi on is side with this one. Naruto CANNOT leave here. It would tear Sasuke apart.

"Sasuke I'm not going to leave. I know that's what your thinking, I won't leave you. I love you too much to do that. I'll miss both of you too much. If Deidara is going to make me leave I will not go. It's something I might have to do."

Surprising the Uchiha from behind Naruto talked to him and smiled gladly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck pushing him down on to his plump lips.

Gently, Sasuke pulled off.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and went off to bed. (Not in that way though Sorry!)

"It's getting late and Itachi will eventually come back from wherever he is. It's been a long day."

"Yeah" He closed the door.

What no one knew was that Itachi as in the house and sleeping he somehow got drunk and fell asleep. Not that anyone cared for the time being.

* * *

"Naru-Chan Come help me make breakfast." Itachi was a morning person of course he would be the first to get up in the mornings. To Sasuke it was the making of the breakfast that was weird.

"Okay." Naruto yelled back down to Itachi. Quickly he was on his was down the stairs and in the kitchen with Itachi. "What am I going to make today?" Itachi put his finger on his chin pretending to think.

"How does chocolate chip pancakes sound to you?" Naruto got the stuff out and ready to use.

"Good." Naruto couldn't be any happier than he already was.

Usually he could never do this kind of stuff with anyone because there was no one. Naruto smiled at Itachi.

"We'd better get started then ,Ne?" the happy blond nodded his head. The blond and Itachi were soon watching the pancake mix be cooked together.

Itachi didn't want Naruto handling the hot stuff yet, if you think about it enough the sentence you just saw is kinda negative.

"I can't wait for the pancakes to be ready. I so anxious to put the warm chocolate in my mouth, just thinking about it makes me want to put my mouth on anything for the time being." Yup that was it, Itachi had a small nosebleed. That was most likely the first time that has ever happened.

"Humm...Itachi-Nii-Chan! Did you hit your face on anything, you'll be okay right?" Naruto ran to the bathroom for tissue and gave it to Itachi.

"Thank you Naru-Chan, I don't know what I would do without you here now." Itachi put on a smile for Naruto's sake.

Itachi knew Sasuke could hear him not only that he was fumed about the situation. "Maybe Sasuke should come down and help us. . ."

Itachi had smirked mentally when Sasuke came out of hiding.

_'I'll pretend I didn't hear any of that. It's a little early to be like THAT. Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure that Naruto hasn't told Itachi about his guardian being here. From the looks of it I gonna take that as a no.'_

Naruto held onto his chair as he approached the counter top.

"Don't worry I won't do anything. . . for now." Sasuke remembered when he picked up Naruto and sat him on his lap. Good times.

OTHERWISE, Naruto looked at Sasuke and looked away.

Looking at Sasuke only made him realize that Deidara is here with him and Itachi doesn't know yet. Or maybe he does and he's not telling them.

Just by the way Naruto was making a face he could easily figure out that he wanted to talk with Deidara.

"Ita-Nii-Chan I'm going to the bathroom, so I'll be back." Itachi focused his lingering eyes on the supicious cutie, who was currently going up the stairs.

"No problem I will finish up here."

Itachi could tell very easily that Naruto was trying to cover up something. Itachi didn't really try all that hard to find out what it was. He knew that he was bound to figure it out anyway, so why worry about it, unless it involves Naru-Chan being taken away.

That would be just terrible.

* * *

"Deidara are you awake?" Naruto open the door and closed himself in. The blond could still see that Deidara had his coat on.

What's with him and that coat? So as you can read most of his face, not to mention body, was covered up.

Naruto didn't really care, everyone has there moments.

"Yes I'm awake. Good day today isn't it?" The window as open and a cool breeze flew in as if he were waiting for it.

"Could you please take that off? Your in a house. Everyone is gonna think your a stalker or something." Naruto pouted at how

"I want you to meet Ita-Nii-Chan, Can you? You've met Sasuke so it's only fair that you meet his brother too."

Naruto pleaded to Deidara a little before he finally agreed and went along back down to the first level with the other two. "Ita-Nii-Chan?"

"Yes Naruto." Itachi must have been talking to Sasuke while he was with Deidara because Sasuke looked a little angry.

"Yesterday, you were sleep and..um someone I know came to the house and I thought it was okay for him to stay here. Can he stay here for a little while?" At first Naruto came out shyly, but after he told Itachi about how 'someone' was here he turned back and brought him out slowly.

The only difference was that Naruto's someone was not wearing his coat that covered his face and body, that was now in full view.

Sasuke was amazed at how Deidara looked so similar to him. Itachi, on the other hand, was in a whole other world.

The man that Itachi was continuously staring at had light blue eyes. They were not a deep blue like Naruto's but still, the were still beautiful.

He too had blond hair long enough that laid gently on firm shoulders.

Deidara had on fishnet shirt - which Itachi was currently staring at - that easily showed his chocolate nipples and toned stomach. Itachi had a full hard on, not that anyone could see it.

He was already having perverted thoughts of Deidara. Uchiha's must have a thing for blue eyed blonds.

Itachi calmly walked up to Naruto's guardian. "I'm Itachi Uchiha and aslo the older brother, legal gardian of Sasuke." Itachi grinned on that last part.,

Deidara could only gaze in shock as the handsome man in front of him caressed his hand disusingit as a greeting. The poor blond male only blushed at the warm contact.

This did not go unnoticed. Itachi smirked mentally. _This is going to be more interesting than I expected it to be._

Sasuke watched his brother. _Normally _Itachi barely came to the house. _Normally _Itachi would leave in two days if he came. _Normally _Itachi didn't let ANYONE stay over -unless it was to bother Sasuke- Never had Itachi greeted anyone like he did now.

Naruto could see that Deidara's face was practically the pure color of a tomato.

_Deidara likes Ita-Nii-Chan, his face is so red. That means we both might stay here together and I can stay with Sasuke without making anyone feel bad. _

Naruto smiled at how his problems might be solved. Naurto could tell both Itachi and Deidara completely tuned out the precence of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Deidara, I-I am N-Naruto's close cousin." Itachi came closer to whisper into the red ear, the older Uchiha wrapped his entire arm on a thin waist. The blond in is arms flushed. Which also had Deidara's pelvis pressed against Itachi's erection, while intertwining there fingers together.

"It's nice to have you here with me, Deidara." Itachi blew in his ear pleasurably when saying the other males name.

Flushed, Deidara bit his plump lip to keep from moaning in front of Naruto.

He didn't was his innocent Naruto to know about this stuff, little did he know that he was _way_ too late. As I was saying, Deidara used his unoccupied hand to push back at Itachi.

He didn't want Sasuke's older brother to know that he was hard, excuse me, is hard. "D-Don't" Deidara finally let lose, he moaned loudly. This only made Itachi's agressivness rise.

"Deidara, We don't have anymore ramen or apples so I'm going to the store with Sasuke okay?" Deidara pushed away Itachi, making him frown.

"Okay! Don't be out long. You too Sasuke."

"Yeah What ever.."

"Good bye!" Sauske closed the door after Naruto gave his goodbyes to Deidara. He didn't want to be around for what might happen.

XXXXXXXX

"Naruto come on lets go!" Sasuke started his bike up. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. I want you to hold me.."

"Shut up." Naruto blushed.

* * *

I so sorry it take long time to update. I dont have much free time like i use too.


End file.
